You're Worth Every Sacrifice
by Evanna Adams
Summary: This is a prequel to 'Stares Fall Short'. Castiel just made it out of Purgatory. Dean gets his insecurities out of the way.


"Hello, Dean."

Cas' voice kept ringing in Dean's head. He believed it would drive him crazy, soon. He couldn't even face Castiel. He was so worried that seeing the disappointment in the angel's eyes would kill him. As if his own head didn't have enough assaults. Adding the angels' would be icing on the cake.

Hunting always raised his spirits. Saving people, hunting things was more than just a family business to him now. It was the sole reason to breathe.

But, as was his luck, the cases were scarce and under Garth's supervision, the rest were being taken care of.

"So, get this," Sam's voice was like music to Dean's ears.

"What?" he asked, urgently, sitting straight.

Sam looked taken aback. "Uh, it's just about those people who've been disappearing," he said.

"Oh," Dean murmured, relaxing.

"Cas," Dean called, behind the retreating back of the angel.

Cas turned around to fix Dean with his bright blue gaze.

With Kevin found and the tablet destroyed, Dean was feeling pretty content. But he still wasn't placing his hopes on what Castiel had shown him.

Taking his cue, Sam quickly entered their room as Dean moved towards Cas.

"You didn't use any angel mojo on that memory, did you?"

"No, Dean. It's the truth. I don't understand why you have trouble believing that."

"Because!" Dean cried, running a hand over his face. "Sunnvabitch… Cas… I… I gave it my best shot to make you understand. To understand that you didn't need to stay there in Monsterville in repentance."

"And, Dean, I made it pretty clear that I needed to stay. Time and time again," Cas said, clenching his jaw.

"Cas, I needed you," Dean said, earnestly.

"Why, Dean?" Cas asked, tilting his head in that innocent way of his.

"Because, dammit, Cas, you… you are- you… You mean-" a gulp "-a lot to me. And Sam," Dean added, trying to make it sound less lame.

"And you, me, Dean but it doesn't change the fact that I understood the need to-" Cas was saying.

"Son of a bitch," Dean murmured, between Cas' monologue before grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him on the lips.

"-stay," Cas completed, shell shocked. "Wha-why?"

To prove his point, Dean kissed him again. Just as Dean was about to pull away, thinking he had made a mistake and the man with whom he had shared one too many sex stares didn't actually know they were sex stares, Cas kissed him back.

Dean pulled away to breathe, their foreheads together and both breathing heavily. He could feel his lips swell.

"I think we should head to my room," Cas stated, gesturing lamely towards the door.

Dean pushed him in. He locked the door, securely, behind them.

"Sit down," he ordered Cas. "Take off your coat and jacket."

Dean took off his leather jacket and t-shirt before, kneeling in front of Cas.

They stared at each other for a good few minutes before Dean straddled Cas' hips and started to kiss him.

Their tongues entwined together. Dean tasted each corner of the angel's mouth. He tasted like… Christmas. And pie… Yum, pie.

Dean bent him backwards and rutted their hips together till he could feel Cas' hardness against his.

"Dean," Cas whimpered, against the kiss. "I need to get rid of my pants."

Dean laughed a little before sitting up on Cas' thighs and pulling down his pants and boxers. He stood up to drop down his own pants and underwear before pulling off Castiel's.

"What's so special about the tie?" Cas asked, smiling slightly.

Dean laughed again before kneeling on the floor to kiss the innerside of Castiel's thigh. He got on him again to straddle his hips. He kissed him on the lips and neck as he undid the tie and opened his shirt to nuzzle his nipples. Castiel moaned at every touch, turning Dean on.

"I love the tie, you holy tax accountant," Dean murmured in Cas' ears. Cas groaned at the warm touch of Dean's breath.

Dean moved down, scaping his entire body. He licked the head of Cas' cock. Cas fixed his fazed eyes on Dean and let out a moan.

"There, there, lover boy," Dean said before slipping Cas' cock into his mouth.

Cas moaned and groaned Dean's name at every lick and every movement. Dean was skilled at moving his tongue. Cas' hips bucked forwards thrice right before the warmth flushed in and Cas let go. Dean swallowed pulled away.

"Dean," Cas murmured before pulling him up for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It's not over, Cas," Dean said, brokenly, his eyes shining. "Turn over."

Dean straightened and widened the space between his legs to let Cas turn over. He pulled out his tie from under the collar and slid the shirt off.

Dean kissed his shoulder.

"I have you, Cas. I'll take care of you. I'll never let you down," he whispered between the kisses.

Cas whimpered at his touch.

"Dean," he said, trying to put all emotion into that word.

"Shh, Cas. I know," he said, kissing his earlobe.

Castiel hid his face in the mattress as Dean moved down his sweaty back, kissing and nuzzling.

Rimming earned Dean a good long moan. His cock twitched. He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped for the free sample of hand lotion on the bed stand. It had had no effect on his calloused hands but it would serve as good lube.

"Cas, bend your knees under your stomach."

Straight away, he slipped two fingers in.

"Dean," Cas cried, the upper part of his body lifting and his hands fisting the sheets.

Dean put another finger in. Another moan and another arc of the back. Dean smiled, pleased with the effect he was having.

Aligning his cock with Cas' opening, he clasped the sides of his stomach, half in want and half in comforting.

"You ready, Cas?" Dean asked one last time.

Without waiting for an answer, he slipped in. Cas' hips bucked backwards. Dean gave another thrust. Cas cried out, folding into himself, his hips moving backwards.

"Cas," Dean cried out, his head bending into Cas' back and his hold on him tightening.

"More," Cas almost screamed.

A few thrusts and bucking of hips later, Dean came gloriously, falling onto Cas' back. Cas came next, gasping. He pulled out.

Cautiously, Cas turned around and let panting Dean fall onto his chest. He stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Dean Winchester, you're an amazing man. You're worth every sacrifice I ever made."

Dean looked up into the sincere blue eyes. Smiling softly, he kissed him.

And for the first time, life wasn't all about it's demons.


End file.
